


Starting From The Top

by katherine1753



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Butts, Fluff, I don't knowwwww, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft Kylux, Touching, Undressing, considerate Hux, insecure kylo, sweet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Hux finally gets Kylo Ren into his bed, he finds out that Ren is much more insecure than he thought. Well. He'd have to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting From The Top

**Author's Note:**

> edit: Now with amazing fanart from PolypusRegina!! [art here!](http://theearlgreyalpha.tumblr.com/post/147797137304/where-to-begin-hux-considered-ill-start-at)

The first time that Hux saw Lord Ren without his helmet, he was completely taken aback. He'd guessed that Ren was human accurately enough, but he hadn't known what the man would look like under his mask. Or how intriguing he would find his features. Yes, Ren could be a nuisance, and at times downright destructive, but Hux was enraptured. Drawn in but the pouty lips, the sad soulful eyes, the aquiline nose all on the expressive face sitting across from him.

And he'd admit it, now that his racing thoughts solidified into more specific wants and needs: he realized he was attracted to Kylo kriffing Ren himself. Very much. And he would do whatever it took to get his chance with the man.

As a result of all his sudden emotions towards the Knight, all the General managed to do at the time was stare at him with a sort of blank and dumbfounded expression.

 

Hux began to subtly try to make his intentions known as time passed. A lingering touch here, less of a glare there, actually admitting when Ren did something correctly. One day Hux complimented one of Ren's suggestions at the same time he had his helmet off and the faintest pink blush crossed the Knight's cheeks, and _that_ was an interesting revelation. Maybe Hux wasn't alone in his wants.

Hux loved how expressive Ren's face was, wishing to see it more often. It helped him understand what the Knight was thinking, feeling, and gave Hux a better idea into when an outburst was starting to happen. But those had died down ever since Hux had begun his courtship, so perhaps Hux was right, Ren wanted this too.

Somehow Hux had managed to convince Ren to spend more time with him, occasional meetings alone without Snoke transitioning into private dinners to discuss plans turning into drinks and casual conversation. Hux did nothing to hide his desire, giving the man looks over Corellian whiskey, lingering gazes full of want. Ren's expression in response was always a mix of confusion and reflected want.

 

By the time Hux had resigned to admit to himself that he was more or less smitten with the Knight, Ren had easily agreed to more intimate proceedings between them. Hux could hardly hide his elation at his plans finally coming together, going out of his way to purchase new sheets and the finest lubricant, and even indulging in a silk robe.

When his shift on the bridge ended he immediately began preparing for the night, smoothing out the soft new bedding, fluffing his pillows, scrubbing his skin in the refresher and leaving the gel out of his hair. He decided that with the way Ren had responded to praise, it would be best to alternate between soft and sensuous, so as not to overwhelm him with how much Hux wanted him, but still showing all of his intentions.

And Ren had shown up, fully dressed in his many layers, wearing his blasted helmet. Though, Hux supposed, it could be sensual to undress him, pulling off the layers one by one to reveal what was beneath. He shrugged minutely and walked up to Ren, bare feet cold upon his floor, and reached up for the clasps on his helmet. The Knight immediately flinched away. Hux frowned.

“Ren, we can't-”

“I'd like to keep my helmet on,” he replied, voice sounding nervous even through the modulator.

Hux blinked at him. He couldn't understand why, but if that was what Ren wanted, he would try to work around that. He'd miss his face, the expressions of ecstasy he had been hoping to bring out, and he'd have to deal with any pleasurable sounds being distorted by the modulator in the helmet. And he wouldn't get to kiss him, which he had been dying to do. Everything was a bit odd, but he could deal with it for the sake of Ren's comfort. Hux placated himself with the thought that maybe next time he could get Ren's helmet off.

Feeling entirely underdressed in just the silken robe, Hux's hands moved down to Ren's cowl, trying to unwind it from around his neck. Ren leaned away again, holding the stiff fabric tight to him.

Hux frowned. This was getting ridiculous. “You may as well just keep all your clothes on then!” he snapped, exasperated. “Do you even want to do this, Ren?” He pulled at the collars on his robe, trying to cover himself a bit more.

“I do,” and he could hear Ren's tone was broken even through the distortion.

“Then why-”

“Because!” Ren interrupted. He reached up and undid the clasps on his helmet, pulling it off and running a hand through his hair. Hux's eyes followed every movement, glad to finally see the man's face once more but still thoroughly confused by the whole situation. He pulled off his cowl and threw it to the side, eyes not meeting Hux's as he dropped his thick belt as well, before stopping and fidgeting with his gloves.

He looked up right into Hux's gaze. “See? You just stare.”

Hux was taken aback. He hadn't realized that was a problem, or that he did it enough to be so noticeable. “I'm sorry, Ren, I just find you attractive and I don't get to see you often,” he admitted. “If it's made you uncomfortable, I could-”

Ren let out a bark of a laugh but it sounded harsh and condescending. “You don't have to pretend, Hux. I'll put my helmet back on and we can still do this,” he said sadly. “If you even still want to.”

Hux's frown deepened. “Of course I want to, Ren, but I'm not pretending. I...why do you doubt me? Haven't you done this before?”

“Yes, but they wouldn't look at me,” Ren mumbled, looking away again. “Or they would, but they obviously didn't like anything.” And then it all clicked for Hux, his poor Knight was insecure. Badly so. Well, he'd certainly have to fix that.

“Ren, you're the most powerful person I know _and_ you're incredibly attractive, it's hardly fair,” he began. “So I don't know who those people were, but I can assure you they've never been more wrong, and-”

“Stars, Hux, have you seen yourself?” Ren interrupted. His hand twitched towards Hux before he quickly brought it back down. “You're...you're _perfect._ Delicate and strong at the same time. And I'm just...I'm ugly. Too insecure, too big. Just ears and a big nose.”

“Ren,” Hux replied sympathetically. “You honestly don't know what I like when I look at you?” He placed his hands on the Knight's shoulders.

He shook his head. “There's not much to like.”

Hux slid his hands under Ren's outer tunic, pushing it off his shoulders to pool at their feet, leaving him in a strange sort of half-shirt with sleeves and suspenders. “That's where you're wrong,” Hux said gently. “Let me convince you.”

Ren shrugged, looking nervous with a bit of hope creeping into his face.

“Where to begin,” Hux considered. “I'll start at the top and work my way down then, shall I?” Ren seemed entirely unsure that Hux would have anything to list at all, like this was all some big joke.

“I like your hair,” Hux began, lifting a single, un-gloved hand to run through Ren's hair. “Oh. It's even softer than I expected,” he said, pleased, noticing how Ren leaned into the touch. “It's thick and glorious and I know many officers that would be jealous of your hair. Ever since I saw it I've been wanting to do this,” Hux held Ren's head in both hands, carding his fingers through the dark locks. He tugged gently and Ren let out a pathetic little whimper of want. “I love when you braid it back so that I can see your face, but I also like it down so that I can touch it more easily.”

Hux's thumbs rubbed lightly at his temples, smoothing across his brow. “And your eyes,” Ren tried to look away but Hux caught his face gently, holding his gaze. “Now that I can see them up close I admire them even more. There are little flecks of gold I hadn't noticed before. You have very soulful eyes, Ren. Very expressive. I know that must be part of the reason for your helmet but I must confess that I rather like seeing them.” He gently traced over Kylo's eyelids, feeling the Knight shiver beneath him. “Your eyelashes frame them so nicely too,” Hux's tone lowered to a murmur almost as if he was making the observation to himself and hadn't realized he spoke aloud.

His hands slid over Ren's ears, stroking his thumb along the ridges. “Your ears are simply delightful, Ren.” Hux pressed a tiny kiss to the top of the one on the left before gently nipping the earlobe of the one on the right. He smirked at Ren's visibly pleased shudder and licked a small stripe along the shell of his ear before nuzzling behind it. “And you smell amazing too,” Hux realized. “Like I said, it isn't fair.” Hux smiled as he leaned back a bit.

“Now your nose,” he tapped the very tip of it lightly. “Lord Ren, you have no _idea_ what your nose does to me,” he said, heavy with implications and pleased at the way the Knight's cheeks pinkened. “I've thought about it a lot. Perhaps you've seen my ideas?” Ren shook his head; Hux knew he hadn't been searching his mind but he wanted him to know he most certainly thought about him. Imagined him. This. Them together. “I imagine how it would feel against my own when we kiss. I imagine how it would feel tracing over my skin.” He paused, watching Ren's face. “I imagine how it would feel against me when you'd have your mouth on me.” Ren's eyes widened in awe and Hux felt his heart swell. This was going even better than he expected.

“And those lips. I've been dreaming about those lips, I'm sure you know now.” He leaned forward so that their lips were mere millimeters from touching, voice dropping to a husky tone. “I think about them all the time. How they'd feel around my cock but honestly, mostly what it would be like to kiss them,” he pressed a kiss just to the corner of Ren's mouth, not quite on his lips, lingering a moment and delighting in the fact that Ren leaned after him looking dazed as he pulled away.

Hux's fingers came back up to trace Ren's features, tenderly drawing lines between spots. “Your moles and freckles really are beauty marks, Ren,” he said quietly as he made little patterns. “Like constellations. They remind me of the galaxy. Our home.” Ren drew in a shaking breath, eyes never leaving Hux's face. He gave him another gentle smile before tracing his fingertips down the side of Ren's neck.

He carefully pushed the suspenders off of Ren's shoulders, allowing them to fall and hang by his waist. His hands hesitated over the buttons of Ren's odd half-shirt. But at a nod from the Knight, he unfastened those as well and eased his arms out of the complicated looking sleeves. Finally seeing the Knight bare from the waist up, he stopped to take in the sight before him, even better than he had imagined.

Ren looked nervous at Hux's momentary pause. Hux made it his goal to put an end to that.

“It's truly a shame that you keep all of that covered up,” Hux said a bit smugly, glad that he was the one getting to do this to Ren, to see him like this, feeling a little selfish and possessive. He let his fingers continue their path over the dark freckles that decorated the Knight's body, palms sliding over muscles that he felt tensing and releasing under his hands.

“I quite like your shoulders and arms, you know.” Hux's hands continued their trek over his biceps down to his forearms. “You're so strong. These arms belong to someone who protects. I will admit that I'm a bit envious, my arms have always been on the small side. I think I should like to be held in your arms, someday, Ren. But also I imagine they'd be good for other things as well. Holding a lover close. Supporting them as you fuck them against a wall. I bet you could, easily.” Hux grinned as he saw Ren's breathing speed up slightly.

“And your hands,” he laced their fingers together on both sides. His hands felt so small in Ren's. The Knight's were rough and soft all at once, though he often wore gloves, especially compared to Hux's more delicate hands. “They're so big and warm and soft,” Hux brought one up, holding it to his cheek as he nuzzled against it. “I want them to touch me everywhere.” He pressed a kiss to the palm he had cradled against his face, reveling in Ren's rapt attention. The Knight hadn't said a word since Hux began, but the General could see he was completely absorbed in Hux's every move, clinging to every detail.

Hux's palms slid over Ren's pectorals and down his chest, fingers tracing the indentions between his abs. _Much_ better than he'd imagined. He gave Ren a look of approval and felt his lips curl upward at the flush creeping down the well-defined chest in front of him. “Your skin is so smooth. I don't think I'd ever get my fill of touching you.” He could feel Ren's heart pounding beneath his hand.

“So you think you're just big ears and a big nose? You know what they say about men with big ears,” Hux nibbled his right earlobe. “And big noses,” he stroked a finger down the length of Ren's nose. “Oh, and big feet, don't you?” Hux nudged Ren's booted foot with his own bare toes. Kylo shook his head minutely, heart pounding under Hux's hand that remained on his chest. His other hand slid down until it grazed over the front of Ren's leggings. He twitched into Hux's hand, breath catching in his throat.

“Why Lord Ren, it seems those assumptions would be correct,” Hux's grin widened at Ren's hardness beneath his palm. “You know that I find you unbearably attractive, now may I please finish undressing you?” he asked, fingers tracing over Ren's erection. The Knight responded with a single nod.

Hux knelt down to unfasten Ren's boots, pulling them off and setting them off to the side. He ran a thumb under the waistband of Ren's leggings, looking up at him for his reaction. Ren was flushed red and staring back at Hux needily. He caught the General's hands in his, using them to push down his leggings and underclothes. The Knight finally broke his gaze as he kicked the garments off, looking to the side with a deepening blush.

Hux looked at him approvingly, but he wouldn't touch, not yet. “Very nice, Lord Ren.” The Knight's cock twitched at the praise and Hux licked his lips unconsciously. “ _Very_ nice.”

Ren's eyes sought out his again, almost as if he didn't believe Hux's astonished tone, but he trusted Hux's hungry gaze.

“Will you...can you call me Kylo? Please?” he mumbled, looking embarrassed, finally breaking his silence.

Hux smiled at him, standing back up while keeping their bodies mere inches apart. He could feel the heat radiating off of the Knight's skin. “Of course, Kylo,” he purred and Kylo's breath hitched.

“I love your legs,” Hux continued his praise of Kylo's body. “Strong and sturdy. I wonder what they'd feel like wrapped around me. Maybe next time.” His hand slid up Kylo's thigh and he smiled at Ren's expression that was torn between sheer want and the astonishment that Hux would want him more than once.

Hux slid his palms around to cup Ren's ass, pulling his cheeks apart slightly. "Yes, next time." He traced a finger down the cleft, pulling a whimper from Kylo. 

Hux's hand found its way to the Knight's cock, flushed and standing straight out of a nest of black curls. “And this is just perfect, Kylo,” Hux purred again, giving it a long, languid stroke. It drew out the sweetest sound from Kylo's lips and Hux became determined to hear it again, to see the Knight fall apart with pleasure only he could provide.

“Someday, I'd like to taste you,” Hux whispered into his ear, Kylo's eyes fluttering shut at the suggestion and Hux's slow, teasing strokes. “Would you like that, Kylo?” he was sure of the answer but he wanted to hear it aloud.

“Yes,” his voice was naught more than a breathy whisper. “Pfassk, Hux.” He pressed a single kiss to those plush lips before taking Kylo's hands and leading him towards his bedroom. He sat the Knight on his bed and removed his robe, letting Kylo stare at his naked body as he rummaged through his nightstand for lube he had bought specifically for this. He wanted to continue to draw it out, tease Kylo further, but he could see it was nearly too much for the man already.

“Tonight, though, I'm going to ride you. Is that alright?” Kylo's wide, pleading eyes gave him his answer. “And then, I'm going to kiss every inch of your skin.”

“ _Hux_ ,” he whined pitifully. Hux pushed his shoulder to lean him back into the pillows, capturing the Knight's lips in a sensuous kiss as he climbed on the bed beside him.

The General coated his fingers, reaching behind himself to slide a single finger up his crease, pressing into the little furl. Ren was staring, pupils blown wide and dark, as Hux worked a finger into himself. “Hux,” he whispered reverently, a tentative hand coming to rest on Hux's hip, finally _finally_ touching him.

“Now who's staring?” Hux asked playfully, pressing a kiss to the Knight's cheek. “You're bigger than I expected,” Hux commented, sliding a second finger alongside his first, “so a little help would be-”

He didn't even have to finish his sentence as Kylo scrambled for the bottle of oil, eager to participate. Hux let out a breathless laugh. He slicked his fingers and Hux caught his hand to guide it behind him. A soft noise of surprise escaped Hux's lips as he felt the pleasant stretch of Kylo's fingers. Both of the General's hands fell to the bed to brace himself as the Knight slowly slid his fingers further in.

Ren's fingers twisted, stretching and searching as Hux panted lightly. “Oh,” Hux's eyes fell shut as Kylo brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within him. Kylo angled his wrist to hit that spot with every slow slide of his fingers, rubbing against it as he watched Hux's face contort with pleasure. “Right there. Yes. Kylo, you perfect thing. Oh,” he trailed off with a moan, hips rocking back against Kylo's hand as the Knight gasped lightly at the praise.

Kylo spread his fingers slightly apart, stretching Hux a bit further. Hux felt his hole clench against the Knight's slick fingers massaging his walls as he shuddered, waves of pleasure washing over him. Desire darkened his eyes with every brush of their lips, every nudge of Kylo's fingers. Reluctantly, he pulled Kylo's hand away. He reached a leg over Kylo, straddling his thighs.

“Just relax, ok?” Hux's voice came out a little hoarse, breath still in light pants. He poured more of the oil in his palm, letting it warm in his hand before reaching down to Kylo's cock. Hux curled his fingers around the base and slid his hand up, slicking the Knight's length. Kylo's hips thrust upward at the contact, a whimpering moan wrenching out of him from deep within his chest. Hux continued stroking him slowly, torturously as the sensitive man writhed beneath him, words of pleas and begging barely forming on his lips.

Hux crawled forward as his fingertip pressed into Ren's slit, rubbing the pre-come around the head of his cock, the Knight almost crying with need. He lined himself up over Kylo's cock and slowly lowered himself down, feeling the pleasurable burn of the stretch. Kylo twitched with the effort of holding still, letting Hux adjust as he sunk down. Hux was near certain he had never felt someone so deep inside him when he felt Kylo's hips settle against his, taking him in as far as he could go. His hair fell in his face as he leaned forward, laughing low and breathless with delirious pleasure. “Oh _yes._ ”

His hands gripped Kylo's waist as he slid himself back up, rolling his hips slowly as savored the feeling of the Knight's cock inside him. Kylo let out another pathetic whimper as Hux sank back down, just as slowly, large hands twisted in Hux's new sheets, surely leaving permanent creases. Hux decided in his pleasure-addled state that he would buy new sheets every day if it meant he could have Kylo's cock in him in return.

Hux's hands slid over Kylo's glistening chest, keeping his rhythm slow as he felt the Knight tremble underneath him, felt every twitch deep within him. His hands hooked under Ren's shoulders, pulling him to sit up so Hux was straddling his lap, rocking their hips together with a grind as Kylo's arms encircled his back. Hux kissed him, open-mouthed and sloppy, panting with hot breath shot through with moans and whispers of encouragement.

His lips made their way down Kylo's neck, sucking his pulse-point. “Fuck me, Kylo,” he mouthed against him, “please. Hard.”

Kylo whined, one hand cupping Hux's face to pull him back into a desperate kiss as he rolled them over to get better leverage. He licked into Hux's mouth, and Hux could feel more than hear the soft moans coming from the Knight. He kissed back with just as much fervor, grinding his hips up to Kylo's impatiently.

He gave a tentative thrust, the new angle causing Hux to shiver as his cock slid against his prostate. “That's it, Kylo,” he groaned, fingers digging into Ren's shoulders. “So good.” Kylo snapped his hips a little harder at the praise, Hux's breath catching on a moan. “Yes, _yes_ , Kylo. More.” He tried to thrust back but couldn't move his hips much under the heavy weight of the Knight. Hux buried a hand in Kylo's hair, kissing him deeply and grinding against the cradle of Kylo's hips. Each thrust drew a little sob out of the Knight, breath hot against Hux's mouth where he tried to kiss back.

“You're so beautiful,” Hux whispered, bringing a hand up to push Kylo's damp hair back out of his face. Kylo's eyes found his, rhythm faltering as he looked at Hux for any trace of a lie. “So perfect, Kylo,” Hux trailed off in a moan as his thumb tenderly rubbed over the Knight's cheekbone. Kylo buried his face in Hux's shoulder, clinging to him as a sobbing moan wracked through him and his hips sped up, pushing into Hux at just the right angle.

“Oh gods, Kylo,” Hux panted, fingers threading into the dark hair as he cradled the back of Kylo's head. Kylo's arms tightened around him, pulling him impossibly closer. The Knight was trembling. Shaking. It was all too much. He mouthed silent words lost to groans against Hux's neck, breath hot and damp against his skin.

Hux pet through his hair, other arm rubbing over Kylo's back. “Come for me, Kylo, my perfect gorgeous Knight.” The noise that tore out of Kylo when he came was a noise that Hux would hold onto for the rest of his life. Pure and raw with sobbing pleasure. Unable to hold anything back, Kylo's emotions projected out of him and Hux could feel _everything._ The pleasure, the want, the need for Hux and Hux alone. It tipped Hux over the edge right along with him, spilling across their stomachs.

Kylo didn't move, still shaking and gripping Hux tightly. Hux could feel tears trickling down his skin. “Shhh, it's ok, darling,” Hux kept petting his hair gently, peppering kisses along his hairline where he could reach.

Once Kylo's breathing had calmed down, he rolled over off of Hux, still hiccuping softly. Hux patted his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his forehead before heading to his refresher to grab a towel. Hux had recovered faster than Ren, but he was still swaying a bit on his feet. He cleaned himself off and carried out a second towel for Kylo.

When he re-entered his bedroom, Kylo was sitting up on the bed, legs hanging over the side, fidgeting as he looked resolutely at the ground. Something had happened in those few seconds Hux was gone, he'd have to tread carefully around the Knight's fragile state.

“Kylo?”

“I should...should I leave?” And the look in his eyes was so pitiful that it almost broke Hux's heart.

Hux let out a huff of a breath. “Absolutely not, I'm not done with you yet.” He moved to sit beside him on the bed, hand rubbing Kylo's thigh with a gentle caress.

“Hux, I don't think I can...again. Not yet,” he said, voice still weak.

“Not like that, darling,” Hux kissed Ren's cheek as he gently wiped his over-sensitive skin clean. “I did promise to kiss every inch of your skin, however, and I'd like to follow through with that if I may,” he murmured against Kylo's ear, feeling the Knight shiver lightly.

“Earlier you...you called me yours,” Kylo said hesitantly, looking away again.

“I did,” Hux replied.

“Did you mean it?” The words were a near whisper, almost too soft to be heard.

Hux looked at him carefully, two fingers gently touching under his jaw to meet Kylo's eyes. “I did,” he repeated seriously.

Kylo smiled as if he were about to cry, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around Hux and never let go. There would always be time for that later.

“Lay back down, gorgeous, and let me take care of you,” Hux said teasingly, drawing a sniffly laugh out of the Knight and Hux responded with his own light chuckle, kissing the tip of his nose. “And I would quite like it if you would stay the night as well.” Ren practically glowed at the request. Hux found it incredibly endearing.

He kissed his way up the slope of Ren's nose. He pressed the gentlest touches of lips across fluttering eyelids. He nuzzled soft kisses behind his ears and hot, open-mouthed kisses against his neck. Tender kisses were shared with insistent lips. The slightest graze of a tongue over collar bones. Little pecks of kisses at the junction of shoulders and elbows and knuckles. The smallest tastes of skin and caress of lips over the Knight's body. Fingers following his mouth, not in attempts to arouse but to map and catalogue and memorize every bit of the man laying with him.

When Hux had his fill for the time being, and Kylo's signs of trying to stay awake just to be able to feel more of Hux began to wane, Hux pulled Kylo to his chest, curling the Knight around him and tucking him under his chin so that he could gently run his fingers though his hair until they fell asleep.

“It was ok, right? I was ok?” the quiet words were breathed across Hux's neck.

“You were perfect, Kylo. You _are_ perfect,” Hux murmured back.

Kylo's hand hovered in the air, twitching momentarily in hesitation before using the Force to pull the sheet up and around them.

“Very clever,” Hux smiled into his hair.

“Are you sure?” Kylo mumbled against his chest, and Hux knew full well he wasn't talking about the sheet, he meant everything. Them. Kylo and Hux together.

Hux's hand slid over his shoulders soothingly. “Very. And we most certainly must do this again,” he pressed a final kiss into the Knight's hair. He could feel Kylo's smile against his chest as he snuggled closer, calm waves of contentment and joy radiating off of him in waves and a feeling that Hux wouldn't quite admit to yet. He tucked Kylo more securely in his arms, feeling Kylo's tighten around him as well. He could get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh?? Thank you for reading this  
> This is my first fic with anything explicit so I hope it was ok!


End file.
